Home Sweet Home
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Sequência de "Give me what I want." O resgate tão esperado veio, mas agora, depois de tudo o que aconteceu na ilha, como os sobreviventes do voo 815 irão reagir de volta à civilização? SMUT! Sana, Jate, Shayid, Chaire e outros.
1. Anseios

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Esta narrativa não possui fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Romance/Drama/Pós-ilha.

Censura: M (Smut).

Shipper: Sana.

Sinopse: Sequência de "Give me what I want." O resgate tão esperado veio, mas agora, depois de ter tido um filho e vivido dois anos com Sawyer na ilha, Ana-Lucia se pergunta se a volta à civilização não poderia destruir tudo o que eles construíram juntos. A nova vida de Sawyer e Ana fora da ilha!

Nota: Minhas queridas leitoras, eu sei que demorou muito tempo, mas espero que gostem da continua_ção desta hist_ória. Um grande abra_ço. _

Home, Sweet, Home

Capítulo 1

Anseios

Tudo aconteceu muito depressa; mais depressa do que a mente de Ana-Lucia pôde registrar. Depois de dois longos anos naquela ilha que parecia esquecida por todos, após enfrentar tantos contratempos e ameaças naquele lugar, o resgate finalmente surgia. Do nada. Todos gritavam e se abraçavam felizes.

O barco de resgate tinha sido enviado por uma mulher chamada Penélope Widmore. Ela era a namorada de Desmond Hume, o homem que um dia vivera na escotilha. Penny, como ele a chamava, nunca deixara de procurá-lo e finalmente o encontrara. A história era tocante, romântica. Desmond e sua Penny se reencontravam, e ao mesmo tempo traziam novas esperanças e possibilidades para aquela comunidade que estava vivendo tanto tempo longe da civilização. Então por que Ana não estava feliz com isso?

Sawyer ao contrário dela parecia uma criança no dia do aniversário. Não parava de falar no que eles iriam fazer assim que saíssem daquela "maldita"ilha! Fazia planos e planos para o filho de dois anos deles. Mas o bebê estava muito assustado. Ele chorara muito ao ver as pessoas gritando e comemorando. Chorou mais ainda quando Ana disse a ele que eles iriam dar um passeio de barco.

\- Não quero ir no _baco_, mamãe!- Santiago gritou, agarrando-se ao corpo dela com toda a força.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, hijo...tudo bem... – Ana conseguiu acalmá-lo e fazê-lo dormir.

\- Ei!- Sawyer entrou na barraca deles, super empolgado. – O que ainda está fazendo aqui, Lulu? O povo já está se preparando para embarcar daqui a pouco!

\- Shiiiiii.- ela fez, colocando o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios. – Acabei de fazer o Santiago dormir.

\- E por que fez ele dormir?- questionou Sawyer sem entender.

\- Porque ele está muito assustado.- disse Ana. – Ele n_ão entende o que est_á acontecendo.

Sawyer assentiu e tocou os cabelos cacheados do filho com carinho.

\- Ele vai ficar bem. Nós todos vamos ficar bem, cupcake.

Ele se abaixou e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

\- Eu vou ver como vai ser o transporte das pessoas e daqui a pouco eu volto, amor.- prometeu.

Ana balan_çou a cabeça concordando e p_ôs-se a separar algumas coisas que queria levar com eles no barco.

\- Por que está fazendo isso?- Sawyer perguntou curioso, vendo ela empacotando coisas.

\- Apenas algumas coisas que eu queria levar daqui...

\- Lucy, olha pra mim! Baby, a gente n_ão vai precisar de nada dessa ilha._

_ E dizendo isso ele deixou a barraca. Ana-Lucia olhou para ofilho adormecido e sentiu a ansiedade na boca do est_ômago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ A travessia de bote da ilha para o navio de resgate foi relativamente tranquila, apenas algumas pequenas ondas balançavam o barco. Santiago estava acordado, mas estava tão quieto quanto sua mãe. Ao lado deles, Michael tagarelava sem parar para Walt e Aaron sobre as maravilhas da civilização enquanto Charlie e Claire falavam das coisas das quais sentiam falta._

_\- Quando a gente chegar em Jacarta, eu vou comprar um pote gigantesco de manteiga de amendoim cremosa pra voc_ê, Claire. Será que vendem manteiga de amendoim em Jacarta? Se bem que eu n_ão tenho dinheiro, vou ter que usar o nome do meu irmão_

_, ou eu posso vender alguns aut_ógrafos...

\- Ana?- chamou Claire.

Ana-Lucia olhou para ela.

\- Do que mais sente falta de casa?- a loira perguntou, animada.

\- Da minha m_ãe.- Ana respondeu com sinceridade._

_\- Eu espero que a minha sogra goste de mim, n_é?- falou Sawyer ao ouvir o comentário de Ana-Lucia.

\- Ihhhhhhhhh!- fizeram Michael e Charlie.

\- Sawyer, sogra é um negócio complicado, cara!

\- Pelo menos a minha está em coma.- comentou Charlie.

Claire deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

\- Charlie!

\- Mas você disse que...

Ana-Lucia balan_çou a cabeça negativamente ao ouvir a discussão de Charlie e Claire._

_\- Claire, joga ele pra fora do barco!- sugeriu Walt, rindo._

_\- Ei!- reclamou Charlie enquanto todos riam., apenas Ana e seu filho peramenciam quietos. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Assim que todos estavam a bordo do navio, Ana-Lucia aproximou-se da amurada do convés com o filho no colo e ficou observando a ilha que agora parecia um lugar distante da realidade deles. Ninguém parecia preocupado em se despedir dela, mas Ana não conseguia tirar seus olhos de lá.

Sawyer, que desde que recebera a notícia do resgate estivera ocupado comemorando, notou que Ana estava estranha, separada dos outros com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Ele sentiu-se um pouco culpado por não ter dado muita atenção a ela desde que o barco de resgate tinha aparecido.

\- Pensando em qual vai ser nossa primeira refeição quando chegarmos em casa?- ele se aproximou, brincalhão, abraçando a ela e ao filho e depositando um beijo nos cabelos dela.

\- E onde fica a nossa casa, Sawyer?- Ana indagou indo direto ao assunto que a afligia.

\- O que você quer dizer, baby?- ele indagou.

Ela voltou-se para ele e fitou os olhos azuis que tanto amava, mas os olhos dela demonstravam tristeza e apreensão.

\- Sawyer, nós construímos uma vida juntos nesta ilha. Nós tivemos um filho, mas como serão as coisas agora que estamos deixando este lugar? Ainda vamos ficar juntos ou...

\- Ana-Lucia, eu te amo!- ele frisou. – Você está falando bobagem! É claro que ficaremos juntos, eu preciso de você mais do que tudo. Se não fosse por você eu não teria razão nenhuma para deixar essa droga de ilha!

Ana abaixou o rosto e ele o reergueu, segurando-o delicadamente pelo queixo.

\- Amor, por que está com tanto medo? Eu estou aqui com você, não estou?

O receio não deixou o rosto dela e Sawyer balançou a cabeça antes de beijar os lábios dela delicadamente.

\- Ei, sou eu! Nós passamos por tanta coisa juntos nessa ilha. Eu jamais deixaria você. Nem que você me mandasse dormir na casinha do cachorro.

Ela riu, relaxando um pouco.

\- Sawyer, nós não temos um cachorro!

\- Mas podemos ter.- disse ele, agora acariciando os cachos loiros de Santiago.

Ana sorriu para Sawyer e o fitou com olhos amorosos. Ela o amava, e ele a amava. Não importava que agora eles estivessem voltando para a civilização. Isso não era motivo para temer porque eles não se separariam. O relacionamento deles tinha sido construído ao longo dos últimos dois anos e era sólido o bastante para não perecer diante das possíveis adversidades que enfrentariam em sua nova vida.

\- Pare de se preocupar, chica!- Sawyer sussurrou junto aos lábios dela, voltando a beijá-la. Olha, pra mim...

Ela fitou-lhe os olhos e Sawyer a beijou de novo.

\- Eu te amo, baby...- disse ele.

\- Mas que coisa! Procurem um quarto!- provocou Charlie se aproximando deles. – E ainda fazem esse tipo de coisa na frente da criança. Não importa se ele está dormindo, é nojento, sabiam?

\- Eu não sabia que tinham nomeado você inspetor deste barco, baixinho.- disse Sawyer abraçando Ana e Santiago que ainda dormia.

Ana sorriu para Charlie.

\- E a Claire e o Aaron?- perguntou.

O barco era grande e os sobreviventes tinham sido distribuídos em várias cabines. A maioria tinha se recolhido nelas porque uma chuvinha fina começava a cair e o vento frio da maresia fazia com que todos desejassem estar embaixo dos cobertores, especialmente depois de terem passado tanto tempo vivendo em condições precárias na ilha.

\- Eles estão na nossa cabine.- respondeu Charlie. – Tem ar-condicionado, toalhas felpudas e até chocolates. Nós tivemos que esconder os chocolates de propósito porque o Aaron gostou tanto deles que se deixarmos ele vai comer tudo e ficar doente.

\- Está chovendo.- observou Sawyer sentindo os pingos gelados de chuva em seu corpo.

\- Vamos tirar o bebê daqui.- disse Ana. – Depois dos comentários do Charlie, estou ansiosa para aproveitarmos a nossa cabine.

Os dois deixaram o convés e Charlie os seguiu de volta para a cabine dele. Logo a área livre do navio estava vazia, apenas os marinheiros e funcionários do barco circulavam pelo local. Apesar da chuva, o mar não ficou agitado. Era apenas uma chuva fininha como se fossem as lágrimas da ilha pela partida dos sobreviventes do voo 815 da Oceanic que após meses intermináveis de reclusão no paraíso retornavam às suas casas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cabine deles era exatamente como Charlie tinha dito, confortável e aconchegante. Mas qualquer lugar pareceria confortável depois de meses dormindo em uma cama de palha e areia.

Sawyer assoviou quando entraram no lugar, estava satisfeito. Não perdeu tempo e jogou-se na cama, tirando apenas o sapato e a camisa. Ana aconchegou Santiago em uma cama pequena perto da cama grande onde eles dormiriam, embrulhando-o com o cobertor. Santiago remexeu-se um pouco na cama, provavelmente estranhando o colchão macio, mas ele estava tão cansado que não acordou.

\- Ah, eu nem posso acreditar que estou deitado em uma cama de verdade.- comentou Sawyer. - Agora só falta uma morena gostosa para deitar do meu lado.

Ana-Lucia deu uma risadinha. Ela acabara de abrir o frigobar e retirara uma garrafinha de água, abrindo e bebendo no gargalo.

\- Será possível que exista alguma cerveja aí dentro, amor?- Sawyer indagou.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso sensual pra ele antes de retirar uma garrafinha de cerveja do frigobar e jogar pra ele.

\- Tem duas, amor!

\- Esse lugar é mesmo o paraíso!- ele exclamou, dando um tapinha na cama, num gesto claro para que Ana se deitasse com ele.

Ela terminou de beber água e tirou os sapatos e a calça jeans, diminuindo a quantidade de luz na cabine antes de se deitar e aconchegar-se a Sawyer. Ele acarinhou os cabelos dela, enrolando seus dedos nos cachos negros antes de dizer:

\- Essa sempre foi a minha maior fantasia!

\- O quê? Encontrar cerveja no barco de resgate?- Ana provocou, pois já sabia a resposta dele.

\- Não.- disse ele. – Minha maior fantasia é fazer amor com você numa cama.

Ele sussurrou a última parte, deslizando um dedo delicadamente pelo rosto e pescoço dela. Ana estremeceu.

\- Parece que agora temos a oportunidade.- disse ela.

\- Eu acho que sim!- falou Sawyer depositando um beijo molhando no pescoço e colo de Ana antes de abaixar uma das alças da blusa vermelha que ela vestia e expor um dos seios dela que se arrepiou diante do olhar dele. – Senti falta do sabor disto...

\- Não faz tanto tempo assim... – comentou ela com um sorriso observando Sawyer abaixar o rosto e roçar o nariz no mamilo dela provocando-lhe pequenas cócegas.

\- Pra mim parece uma eternidade.- acrescentou ele passando lábios e língua bem de leve em todo o seio dela, beijando e colocando a auréola na boca.

Ana gemeu, sorrindo de olhos fechados. Sawyer era o seu homem. Não existia outro para ela. Ele era o único a dominar seus pensamentos e emoções. Era assim na ilha e seria fora dela!

\- Me beija... – ela pediu arfando de necessidade.

Sawyer deu um pequeno sorriso e beijou rapidamente os lábios dela várias vezes, dizendo entre os beijos:

\- Sempre tão autoritária, amor.

\- Mas você gosta.- disse Ana, provocando-o com um de seus joelhos, acariciando a virilha dele. Sawyer gemeu baixinho.

Ana trocou de lugar com ele, empurrando-o na cama e sentando-se sobre os quadris dele. Ergueu os próprios braços e tirou a blusa jogando-a no chão da cabine.

\- Sempre adorei o fato de você não usar sutiã.- comentou ele, cheio de malícia, fitando os seios dela.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás sensualmente e movimentou os quadris sobre os dele ainda vestida em seu jeans. Sawyer fechou os olhos de prazer. Se assim já era bom, imagina quando ela tirasse as calças.

\- O que você quer, baby?- Ana-Lucia indagou deslizando uma de suas unhas devagar pelo peito dele, arranhando-o de leve e deixando-o tão arrepiado quanto ela estava.

Ele segurou o quadril dela com força e a balançou em cima dos quadris dele.

\- Quero você amor, só você!- ele respondeu.

Ana deitou-se sobre ele o beijou profundamente. Sawyer a envolveu com seus braços e eles ficaram se beijando por longos minutos, provando dos lábios um do outro sem parar. No entanto, nesse momento, o pequeno Santiago remexeu-se em sua cama e choramingou sem abrir os olhos.

\- Mamãe...

O casal se assustou na cama, porém nenhum dos dois se moveu, Ana-Lucia apenas sussurrou:

\- Shhhh...querido...mamãe está aqui...volte a dormir...está tudo bem...

Santiago parou de choramingar e adormeceu por completo novamente. Ana suspirou e disse:

\- Ele está mesmo assustado.

Sawyer assentiu, acariciando os ombros dela.

\- Nós vamos cuidar dele, baby, não precisa se preocupar.

Ana sorriu e deu mais um beijo nos lábios de Sawyer. Uma das mãos dele foi ao botão metálico da calça jeans dela e o abriu. Ela se ajoelhou na cama e abaixou a calça observando Sawyer fazer o mesmo depressa. A necessidade que tinham um do outro era mais do que urgente. Era como se ambos precisassem daquele momento de amor para ter certeza de que nada mudaria entre eles fora da ilha.

\- Uau!- Ana exclamou quando Sawyer abriu o zíper da própria calça e exibiu orgulhoso seu membro excitado. Ana não perdeu tempo e colocou suas mãos sobre ele, deslizando-as de cima a baixo na pele macia da masculinidade dele.

\- Oh, Ana!- ele exclamou em seu prazer deixando-se ser agradado por aquela mulher com quem ele nunca esperou ter um relacionamento um dia, mas acontecera da forma mais improvável. Ela era o ar que ele respirava. Faria qualquer coisa por ela. Qualquer coisa. – Eu te amo tanto!

\- Eu te amo!- Ana respondeu de volta terminando de tirar suas roupas e jogando-as no chão atrás de sua blusa.

\- Vem aqui muchacha...vem com o seu amor...

Ana engatinhou na cama para cima dele e roçou seu corpo no dele de maneira sinuosa. Sawyer trocou de lugar com ela novamente e a prendeu embaixo de seu corpo com suas pernas, enlaçando-as com as suas.

\- Me leve, Sawyer, bem alto... – Ana sussurrou para ele.

Sawyer puxou os lençóis sobre os corpos deles caso Santiago acordasse de repente. Ana abriu suas pernas, envolvendo-as nos quadris dele. Ele respirou fundo e tomou impulso, como se estivesse prestes a se jogar de um precipício profundo e voar, levando-a com ele para o mais alto do prazer.

\- Hummmm... – Ana gemeu baixinho sentindo o pênis dele roçar-lhe a entrada quente e úmida, penetrando-a, deslizando para o interior dela e roubando-lhe todo o fôlego.

Ana agitou-se na cama e ele segurou-lhe os braços, mantendo-os ao redor da cabeça dela enquanto se impulsionava uma, duas, três vezes, parando subitamente para em seguida imergir e emergir do corpo dela. Ela amava aquelas sensações. Todas as vezes com ele eram diferentes. Era tão bom sentir os impulsos do corpo masculino indo fundo dentro dela ao mesmo tempo em que podia sentir os pelos ásperos das pernas dele arranhando a maciez de suas pernas a cada vez que ele se inseria.

Um dos dedos dele deslizou pela barriga de Ana e veio tocar-lhe o clitóris gentilmente, quase como se estivesse acariciando-a com uma pluma. Ela mordeu os lábios para não gritar, seu botão de prazer pulsava ansioso por mais deleite, o membro dele continuava tomando-a sucessivamente.

\- Meu amor...Sawyer... – Ana gemia bem baixinho virando o rosto no travesseiro. Seus braços já estavam soltos, e ela agora podia acariciar o corpo dele, suas costas, bumbum, seus recantos proibidos aos quais apenas ela, sua querida Ana tinha acesso.

Sawyer gemeu também sentindo o toque dela mas não parou de amá-la, continuou levando-a naquela dança de amor até que sentiu as pernas dela prendendo-o com mais força. Ela agora estava lá no topo da montanha.

\- Oh, Sawyer! Oh, Deus!- ela gemeu um pouco mais alto, sorrindo e enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro. Ele sorriu também e relaxou, o prazer atingindo-o gostosamente, seu corpo liberando-se no corpo dela, quente e acolhedor. – Oh, hummm!- Ana deu um último pequeno gemido ao senti-lo derramar dentro dela.

Poucos minutos depois, os dois deitados na cama lado a lado fitando o teto da cabine do navio que balançava vagarosamente de um lado para o outro. Suas mãos se acariciavam e eles estavam tão exaustos que mal podiam falar. Mas Sawyer lembrou-se de um detalhe importante.

\- Desculpe, baby, eu esqueci de parar antes de...

Ela se virou para ele e acarinhou-lhe o rosto.

\- Está tudo bem. Já esquecemos outras vezes e nada aconteceu. O Santiago foi um milagre.

\- Milagres podem se repetir.- ele a provocou.

Ana se aconchegou no peito dele.

\- Não, milagres são únicos.

Ela fechou os olhos querendo cochilar, mas antes que pudesse, Sawyer indagou-lhe:

\- Você ficaria feliz se ficasse grávida de novo?

Ana abriu os olhos parcialmente e os fechou de novo, respondendo:

\- Não acredito que eu possa engravidar de novo, mas sim, eu ficaria feliz.

\- Podíamos tentar realizar seu desejo.- disse ele, com ambos os braços em volta dela, preparado para adormecer também.

\- Já não estamos tentando, cowboy? - falou Ana com uma risadinha, se aconchegando ainda mais a ele.

\- É, já temos o cowboyzinho, precisamos agora de uma luluzinha.

\- Tá falando sério?- indagou ela, de repente muito acordada.

Sawyer abriu os olhos também e a fitou.

\- Eu quero tudo com você, Ana. Principalmente agora que ficaremos fora desta ilha.

\- Cuidado, cowboy. Não faça promessas que não poderá cumprir.

\- Sempre cumpro as minhas promessas.

\- Desde quando?

\- Desde hoje.- afirmou ele.

\- Então eu não preciso mais fazer acordos quando eu quiser algo de você?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse com ar de riso:

\- Não, minha morena, você já me dá o que eu quero.

\- E o que seria?

\- Você!- respondeu Sawyer agarrando-a de súbito e pronto para um novo round na cama. De repente não estavam mais tão cansados.

Continua...


	2. De volta para o futuro

Capítulo 2

De volta para o futuro

A viagem no compartimento de carga de um avião não comercial tinha sido um pouco demais para o pequeno Santiago, mas Sawyer fez um bom trabalho acalmando o filho, brincando com ele e lhe contando histórias engraçadas para que o menino se distraísse. Jà fazia uma semana que eles tinham saído da ilha e muita coisa tinha acontecido desde então. Todos os sobreviventes tinham passado por uma bateria de exames médicos e conversado com psicólogos e nutricionistas. A equipe médica ficou impressionada com a boa saúde de todos, especialmente com a das três crianças nascidas na ilha e suas mães que tiveram partos normais e passavam muito bem.

Apesar de suas famílias terem sido informadas do regaste, nenhum dos sobreviventes falara com seus entes queridos ainda. Ana-Lucia sabia que sua mãe já sabia sobre a existência de Santiago, mas ficava imaginando qual seria sua reação ao conhecer o bebê que ela tinha tido na ilha.

\- Lulu?- Sawyer cochichou ao ouvido dela de repente.

\- Hum?- ela disse destraída.

\- Santiago finalmente dormiu.- ele disse apontando para o menino que tinha a cabeça loira escondida no peito dele.

Ela sorriu e acariciu os cabelos do filho. Sawyer deu-lhe um pequeno beijo nos lábios. Kate os observava de seu assento ao lado de Hurley. O empresário roncava alto, os olhos cobertos com uma máscara de dormir que tinha os seguintes dizeres: "Hoje não." Enquanto os olhava, Kate sentia um pouco de inveja do relacionamento deles porque eles tinham sido uma família de verdade na ilha e continuariam juntos de volta à civilização, mas ela não tinha ninguém, sabia muito bem que o seu destino assim que chegasse aos Estados Unidos seria a prisão e apesar das coisas que aconteceram entre ela e Jack na ilha, não acreditava que um cirurgião de primeira classe como ele fosse olhar duas vezes para ela fora da ilha.

Desde o resgate, eles tinham se visto poucas vezes pois ficaram em cabines separadas no barco de resgaste. Apesar de não estarem mais na ilha, Jack continuava sendo considerado o líder do grupo e todos ainda esperavam que o médico falasse por eles. Quanto à Kate, ela estava começando a sentir falta de como eram as coisas antes.

**3 anos antes**

Jack assistia ao fogo crepitando no meio da floresta em silêncio, Kate ao seu lado descascava uma fruta com um canivete suíço. Eles tinham deixado o acampamento algumas horas antes do pôr do sol para patrulhar na mata. Eles vinham fazendo isso desde que o prisioneiro tinha escapado da escotilha. Queriam descobrir o esconderijo dos Outros e ficarem preparados para um possível conflito; ou pelo menos era o que eles diziam para si mesmos para evitar admitirem que tudo o que queriam era ficarem sozinhos.

Nada acontecera depois que Kate beijou Jack por impulso na floresta na época em que Sawyer estava se recuperando de uma ferida à bala, pouco depois de Shannon quase ter sido morta por Ana-Lucia que tinha acabado de chegar ao acampamento deles com o restante dos sobreviventes da cauda do avião. Aquele fora um dia realmente estranho e ela acabou extravasando suas emoções com Jack. No entanto, desde o incidente nenhum dos dois se atrevera a discutir o assunto, mas se regozijavam na companhia um do outro durante suas expedições na selva, sempre esperando que o outro desse o primeiro passo.

\- O Sawyer tá namorando.- ela disse de repente.

Jack fez uma expressão divertida.

\- Namorando?- retrucou.

Kate assentiu.

\- Ele confessou pra mim hoje de manhã.- Kate contou. – Ele estava com uma conversa estranha sobre uma amiga sua que precisava de ajuda...

\- Interessante!- Jack exclamou balançando a cabeça. – E quem foi a garota que se "candidatou" a namorar com ele?

Dessa vez foi Kate quem balançou a cabeça.

\- Não posso te contar! É segredo de Estado!

\- Kate, assim não vale!- ele reclamou. – Se vai me contar uma fofoca, precisa ir até o fim!

Ela deu risada.

\- Desculpa, mas eu prometi não contar!

\- Então tá!- disse Jack. – Sendo assim não vou te contar um segredo que eu ia te contar essa noite.

\- Segredo?

\- Aham!

\- Que segredo?- ela insistiu se aproximando mais dele ao lado da fogueira.

\- Sobre um outro cara que está gostando de uma das garotas do acampamento.

\- Eu sei quem é!- ela afirmou com um sorriso que despontava sua covinha do lado direito do rosto. – É o Hurley! Ele gosta da Libby!

\- Kate, todo mundo sabe disso. Não é segredo!- disse Jack.

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Então me conta quem é!- Kate insistiu.

\- Não!- ele respondeu.

\- Ah eu sei!- ela disse determinada. – É o Frogurt, não é? Ele também gosta da Libby!

Jack deu mais uma negativa para ela.

\- Ai, Jack, por favor! Parece que estamos no colégio! Me diz logo!

Ele riu baixinho.

\- Não tem mesmo ideia?

\- Hã-hã!- ela confirmou.

Naquele momento, ele a surpreendeu inclindando-se sobre ela, o rosto bem pertinho de seus lábios. O coração dela bateu forte.

\- Katie...- Jack disse carinhoso. – Não dá pra você me beijar e depois sair correndo...

O rosto dela ficou vermelho.

\- Jack, eu...- ela começou a dizer mas foi interrompida pelos lábios macios dele deslizando nos dela em um beijo doce e molhado.

**Presente**

A representante da Oceanic Airlines saiu da cabine do piloto e segurando-se com cuidado em umas cordas que pendiam do teto da aeronave, colocou-se diante dos sobreviventes que estavam sentados enfileirados em duas colunas.

\- Boa tarde!- ela disse com simpatia. – Espero que a viagem esteja sendo tranquila para todos.

\- Tá tudo ótimo, dona Oceanic!- falou Sawyer de seu assento. – Mas a gente podia estar viajando de primeira classe.

\- Sawyer!- exclamou Ana diante do comentário bobo dele.

Shannon riu consigo mesma, imaginando que aquilo seria uma coisa que ela diria nos velhos tempos. A representante porém ignorou o comentário jocoso de Sawyer e continuou:

\- Estaremos pousando em Jacarta em alguns minutos. Queria dizer a vocês que suas famílias os estão aguardando. Também haverá uma grande quantidade de repórteres. Mas vocês não são obrigados a falar com a imprensa hoje...

Jack a interrompeu brevemente, dizendo:

\- Nós falaremos com a imprensa!

Locke, que estava sentado um pouco adiante dele deu-lhe um olhar enigmático. Ele não estava ali de livre e espontânea vontade porque acreditava que seu destino era permanecer na ilha. Também sabia que não seria nenhum pouco fácil explicar o fato de que ele tinha ido parar na ilha paralítico, mas agora podia caminhar perfeitamente.

\- Muito bem.- disse a representante depois da resposta de Jack sobre falar com a imprensa.

\- Vai falar por todos nós, Jack?- indagou Juliet sentada ao lado do médico. Ela era a única pessoa no avião que não fazia parte do grupo dos sobreviventes do voo 815, a única pessoa que um dia fizera parte dos Outros. – O que vai dizer?

\- A verdade.- ele respondeu calmamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando o avião finalmente pousou, Ana-Lucia sentiu o estômago formigar em antecipação ao fato de que veria sua mãe novamente. Lembrava de que não tinha sido muito gentil com ela da última vez em que se viram; também lembrava de ter dito a ela no aeroporto em Sidney minutos antes de embarcar que tudo o que queria era voltar para casa. Mas sua vida tinha mudado tanto desde então. Ao seu lado Claire respirava fundo tentanto conter as lágrimas que se antecipavam ao encontro com sua mãe que ainda estava em coma quando ela pegara o voo para Los Angeles, grávida de Aaron que agora já tinha completado três anos.

A porta do cargueiro então se abriu e a emoção tomou conta de todos. Hurley tinha tirado a máscara do rosto e sorriu ao ver uma porção de pessoas se aproximando da larga porta da aeronave. Sayid foi o primeiro a desafivelar o cinto e se levantar, seguido por Shannon que segurou sua mão. Todos os outros se ergueram também. Rose deixou sair um soluço quando avistou a única filha, Sandra, esperando por ela ao lado do irmão gêmeo de Bernard, Tobias.

Assim que saiu do avião, Hugo viu seus pais acenando na direção dele e correu para seus braços. Jack avistou sua mãe, Margot que o acolheu com um abraço carinhoso, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Os pais de Sun cumprimentaram com efusiante emoção a ela e Jin ao mesmo tempo em que estavam maravilhados em conhecer a neta de dois anos, Ji Yeon. Claire não conseguiu mais conter o choro quando foi abraçada por sua mãe Carole. Aaron começou a chorar também porque ficou confuso com a situação toda.

Ana-Lucia viu sua mãe parada no meio da multidão com os olhos lacrimejantes e os lábios tremendo. O peito dela doeu de alegria e ela caminhou direto para Thereza que abriu-lhe os braços de imediato.

\- Mama...- ela murmurou e o som quase nem saiu.

\- Mi hija...- Theresa murmurou de volta quando a sentiu em seus braços , afagando-lhe os longos cabelos negros. Ana chorou sem conseguir se conter.

\- Oh, mama...te extraño mucho...

\- M vida…- disse Theresa chorando também.

Sawyer ficou assistindo o reencontro das duas com Santiago no colo porque pela primeira vez desde que tinham sido resgatados a realidade bateu de frente com ele. Estava de volta à civilização e a única coisa que sabia fazer de melhor era aplicar golpes. Que tipo de futuro ele tinha para oferecer à Ana-Lucia e seu filho?

De repente, os abraços e choros emocionados foram interrompidos por um grito estridente de êxtase.

\- Rachel!- Juliet tinha gritado, extremamente surpresa por ver sua irmã entre os presentes. Ninguém tinha dito a ela que viria. – Oh, meu Deus!- ela gritou novamente ao sentir o abraço apertado da irmã ao redor de si.

Charlie fazia festa com Liam, sua cunhada Carol e a sobrinha Megan que tinha crescido bastante nos últimos anos. Shannon ficou chocada ao ver a madrasta Sabrina Carlyle ali acompanhada de sua melhor amiga Nora. Abraçou a amiga fortemente antes de se voltar para Sabrina, que disse com lágrimas nos olhos:

\- Você trouxe algo dele? Algo do meu filho?

Sayid tinha ficado para trás enquanto Shannon cumprimentava sua família, assim como Kate, ele também não tinha ninguém esperando por ele no aeroporto. Ela foi a última a descer do avião e ficou apenas assistindo as pessoas se cumprimentando.

\- Onde está ele?- Thereza indagou depois de muito abraçar Ana-Lucia. – O meu neto?

Ana abriu um enorme sorriso e guiou a mãe até Sawyer. Ele tinha acabado de colocar o pequeno Santiago no chão que segurou na barra da saia de Ana-Lucia e se escondeu atrás dela.

\- Santiago, esta é a tua abuela. Lembra que a mamãe falou sobre ela?

Mas o menino fechou a cara e continuou escondido atrás da mãe. Um pouco sem jeito, Ana-Lucia tentou desculpar-se.

\- É tudo muito novo para ele, mama...

\- No te preocupes, mi cielo. Yo sé!- disse Thereza agora voltando sua atenção para Sawyer. – E você é James Ford.

\- Muito prazer, senhora Cortez.- ele disse com seu melhor sorriso de covinhas, mas não gostou nada do jeito que Thereza olhou de volta para ele.

\- O prazer é todo meu, Sr. Ford, mas pode me chamar de Thereza.

Ana notou de imediato a tensão entre eles e tratou de desanuviar as coisas:

\- Hey, por que a gente não entra no aeroporto e come alguma coisa? Eu e o Santiago estamos famintos e eu ouvi dizer que a Oceanic estará oferecendo um delicioso café da manhã para nós!

Thereza concordou e Ana pegou o filho no colo. As duas caminharam juntas em direção às portas do aeroporto enquanto Sawyer resolveu manter uma distância segura da sogra por enquanto. Eles passaram por Juliet e Rachel que conversavam baixinho enquanto enxugavam as lágrimas.

\- Meu Deus, Julie! Eu coloquei a polícia atrás de você! Seis anos sem dar notícias.

\- Eu tentei me comunicar, mas ele não permitia.- disse Juliet.

\- Ele quem?- retrucou Rachel.

\- Benjamin Linus.- ela respondeu.

\- Juliet, que tipo de empresa era essa para a qual você estava trabalhando?

Boa parte do grupo começou a caminhar em direção ao aeroporto para o prometido café da manhã. Hurley tinha acabado de apresentar Sayid e Libby para seus pais.

\- Namorada?- dissera Carmen impressionada ao olhar para Libby. Agora ela não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Charlie fizera questão de apresentar o Sr. Eko a Liam e o padre logo se juntou ao grupo formado pela família dele, Claire, Aaron e a mãe dela. Libby notou que Kate estava sozinha e aproximou-se dela.

\- Hey, Kate. Está esperando alguém?

Ela limitou-se a balançar a cabeça em negativo.

\- Eu também não.- disse a loira. – Quer se juntar à gente para o café?- ela apontou para a Hurley, seus pais, Sayid, Shanon e sua amiga Nora. Sabrina já não estava mais lá.

Kate sorriu, assentindo.

\- Eu não acredito que ninguém da minha família veio me ver, Paulo!- queixou-se Nikki com inveja dos outros que estavam com seus familiares. – Aqueles imbecis!

\- Começando pelo seu irmão Lucas.- disse o brasileiro mascando um chiclete de nicotina. Ainda estava tentando parar de fumar. - Mas não se preocupe que quando sair a grana da indenização da Oceanic, eles vão todos vir te procurar.

\- Ninguém da sua família veio te ver também.- Nikki comentou.

\- Que família?- retrucou Paulo.

Helen Norwood mal podia acreditar quando viu seu ex-noivo John Locke caminhando na direção dela para abraçá-la. Aquilo era um milagre.

\- John!- ela balbuciou ao vê-lo.

Eles se abraçaram por um longo tempo.

\- Por que a vovó não veio até aqui ver a gente, pai?- perguntou Walt conduzindo Vincent pela coleira.

\- Ah, a sua avó nunca gostou de aviões.- respondeu Michael. – Mas ela vai estar lá em Los Angeles quando chegarmos.

Os dois passaram por Jack que caminhava de braços dados com sua mãe.

\- Me perdoe por não ter conseguido trazer ele de volta.- disse Jack referindo-se ao corpo do pai que se perdera na ilha durente o desastre de avião.

Margot deu um tapinha no ombro do filho e disse:

\- Mas você voltou Jack. E tenho certeza que trouxe seu pai consigo no coração.

Ele sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça da mãe, por fim lembrou-se de Kate e a procurou com os olhos mas não a encontrou.

\- Quem você está procurando?- ela indagou percebendo o olhar dele.

\- Alguém muito importante que eu preciso te apresentar. Mas ela já deve ter entrado no aeroporto. Vamos!

Continua...


End file.
